


Mother's Day

by MixedMeringue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedMeringue/pseuds/MixedMeringue
Summary: Ever had a sibling that is a complete pain in the ass to be related to...that's America and Australia.





	Mother's Day

If you were picking flowers out for Arthur (The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland) Kirkland, you would assume a bouquet of roses would do. It’s his national flower right?

You’d be wrong to think he’ll love them but also wrong to think he’ll hate them. They’re pretty flowers, they remind him of his ‘golden age’ however now he prefers a bouquet of Hydrangeas. Why? Australia isn’t too sure, despite the mans lectures of loyalty, virtue and self-respect, anyone with a list of Arthur’s past relationships would know better to think he was any of those things. He was fickle in his love for everything, including his flowers.

Arthur took to sitting on the sofa, already done with America’s shit. This was the third Mother’s Day he’d invited himself to. Every time he made Arthur focus on his fuckery than anyone else. Alfred had always been an attention seeker, especially if it was Arthur’s.

America had hijacked the stereo, bursting from the speakers was Freak by Victoria Monet ft Bia, the remix version.

“I’ll do that dance on that dick for Dior”

Arthur was just staring at the TV screen, throat red, probably from shouting at Alfred all the morning. He was watching the BBC with subtitles on, the music being so loud. Australia had noticed Arthur giving up on Alfred, even in meetings. He’d shout, tell him off, when he realised he wasn’t getting through to the idiot, he just ignored him. It scared Australia, was he really getting old?

Australia could see Alfred slowly turning up the music, wanting Arthur to look at him again. Australia went over to Arthur with the bouquet and mouthed a Happy Mother’s Day. Arthur took the flowers with a smile and Australia took that as an invitation to sit down beside him and snuggle up to him like he was 4 again.

“Do you want a freak?”

They carried on ignoring him, Alfred got the message and turned the music off. Going over and wedging himself between Australia and The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. “What we having for dinner?”, he asked all innocently.

“Usually it’s the kids that are supposed to cook for the parents”, Arthur got up and walked to the door. “I need to go to the shop, Wy and Sealand should be coming soon, welcome them?”

“Yeah”, they said as he left.

“What the fuck are you playing at?”, the superpower turned to Australia with his eyebrows set in a V and a glare upon his face.

“Me? You mean you! Why are you trying to ruin Mother’s Day?”

“I am not ruining it!”

“Yeah you are, you’re always doing things like this. You make him annoyed and put all the attention on you.”

“You make him pay more attention to you, you’ve always done!”

Australia jumped up at the accusation. “And never bad attention either! You always make him have to get mad, you put him in a shitty mood.”

“You’ve always been such a momma’s boy, always using Arthur like a shield.”

Some centuries ago, Alfred was nearly turning 12, Australia was nearly 10. They were playing on their big brother’s boat, their Tricon hats and red coats flapping in the wind and the ship rocked lightly. The weather wasn’t great, and Arthur was starting to get nervous with them just out on deck.

“Boys, we’re going back to the house, hurry up!”, the rain hadn’t come yet, but he could see them in the distance.

Kyle was already by Arthur’s side, he turned to look for Alfred, just to see him still playing with a rope. “Alfred! Now!”

He didn’t move, it was obvious he heard him. Just as Arthur was about to leave to get Alfred, thunder blasted out and Australia screamed as he grabbed onto Arthur. Arthur turned around and bent down in front of little Australia, who had tears in his eyes from the loud noise.

Maybe, if Arthur wasn’t so focussed on the desert brat, he would have seen Alfred climb up on the side of the ship, he would have been able to stop him tumbling over into the water below when the second thunder hung in the air.

Arthur was too busy with Kyle to see, the boy was crying. Alfred’s antics would have to wait until the boy stopped screaming.

“I was in there for hours!”, Alfred screamed at him, “Dying, coming back to life, dying again just to come back to life!”

“That wasn’t my fault, that was yours! If you would have just done what Arthur said, you wouldn’t have fallen in!”

“If you wasn’t such a baby, Arthur would saved me, not comforting you!”

“You’re always lying just to get attention!”

Little Australia sat at his desk, trying to write “Arthur (The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, of the Empire of which the Sun Never Set) Kirkland” in his workbook. Kyle hated writing, it was hard to do, especially with his right but he tried anyway, getting frustrated when he did a letter backwards.

Across from him sat Alfred, making paper boats out of the paper instead of doing his work. Matthew was there, somewhere. “I’m bored!”

Kyle didn’t say anything, focusing on his work instead.

“Kyle”

“Kyle”

“Kyle!”

“What?”, he looked up, Alfred was facing him.

“Can I see your handwriting?”, Alfred asked innocently, “I think yours is really good.”

His handwriting was good? That was a first. Arthur made it no secret that Kyle needed extra help with his writing and reading but here Alfred was, saying his handwriting was good!

Kyle passed the paper with a smile on his face, not noticing the burning hot embers crackling underneath the fire. Alfred firmly took the paper, and just like that he let go. His hard work drifted into the flames.

“Alfred!”

“Why are you shouting?”, He hadn’t heard Arthur walk into the room, by that time, it was too late to stop his body from reacting to Alfred’s actions. He lunged himself at him.

They were on the floor, tearing each other up. Arthur’s shouts sounded a mile away. “You two stop it!”

Kyle was easier to restrain, Arthur had them both by the heads like a pair of bulls. “I said STOP!”

Alfred was smart, he’d always been smarter than Kyle, he would always be smarter than Kyle. He changed tactics, instead bursting into tears, and ‘explaining’ his side of the story.

“Kyle was angry that he couldn’t get the S right and threw his paper into the fire and tried to blame it on me!”

Arthur didn’t bother to ask if it was true. He was fatigued, the day had brought out the worst in him and to come home to a brawl, he was livid. Australia got the worst of the anger…that was all Kyle wanted to remember.

“See! You’re a feral brat!”, Alfred shouted.

“And you’re a deceitful attention seeker!”

When Arthur got home with a certain Canadian in tow, he wasn’t happy to see them both covered in their own blood, standing in a destroyed room.

Some centuries ago, Canada watched from the doorway behind Arthur, the two younger boys held his full attention despite Matthew talking for almost ten minutes. He shouted at them. One came, his twin hung back. The one that came, instantly stood in front of him, at Arthur’s side. Maybe he was jealous? Maybe he was annoyed but Matthew was pissed, so he grabbed a handful of Kyle’s hair and ripped his hand back. Just then, a wave of thunder crashed down and Kyle was in tears.

Matthew was at his desk closer to the back. He finished his lines ages ago. He swung slightly on his chair, making sure he couldn’t hear Arthur coming. His older brother seemed in a really dark mood today. He didn’t wake up like it, he came out from a meeting with Spain and suddenly his mood turned sour. Canada would rather not get in trouble with him today however, Alfred didn’t seem to notice or care that England was pissed off today. He carried on being Alfred and that didn’t sit well with Matthew. Alfred could be ditzy Alfred and still, Arthur would sigh and walk away, even in the darkest of moods Alfred would be Alfred. Not today.

His twin faced him after receiving a paper to the back of the head. Alfred signed ‘what’ to him with his hands.

‘I’m bored’

‘So?’

‘Annoy Kyle, he is too focused on that paper. It’ll be funny’

Kyle was a cannon, just waiting for a light. Alfred was a match and Matthew, the chemical reaction, usually outshone by the physical reaction.

Matthew didn’t count on Alfred to lie, he didn’t realise his brother could have a streak like that running through him, to completely blame another just to save himself. Matthew had small satisfaction in knowing he helped start that mean streak.

Now that Matthew looked back on it, it truly had nothing to do with Alfred, it had nothing to do with Kyle. The day on the ship he wanted to see who Arthur would shield. The day in the drawing room, he wanted to see how far his limits were.

Both times, he chose Kyle over Alfred. Both times, he completely ignored Matthew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so early in the morning but the idea just came to me. I like reading about America and Australia as pure sibling rivalry and to be honest we don't see Canada being the villain enough.
> 
> I was also thinking about the kind of parent England would of been at first. For someone who never really got love as a child and perhaps never actually thought about having children (people who would look up to him), I wouldn't of pegged him to be the perfect parent at first. I always imagine Hong Kong getting to be the Golden Child, not America, since England was more experienced by the time Hong Kong came around. But that's just me.


End file.
